Amazonian Goku
by Toni The Mink
Summary: Takes place during the three years before the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai. While training around the globe, Goku meets a tribe of hostile amazons, who are also in danger of losing their land. Of course, they don't want Goku's help, because he's male.
1. Chapter 1

"Amazonian Goku"

written by: Toni the Mink (aka Minkgirl)

All Dragonball and related indica are copyrighted (c) to Akira Toriyama and TOEI.

The character Daidai belongs to me, Minkgirl

The character Yaviss belongs to JoSav.

Now go read the freaking story! XD

* * *

_For his next bout of training, Goku was to travel by himself to Papaya Island by any means necessary, excluding his Kinto'un. While on the way, he faced many different challenges, whether it be saving villages, destroying evil monarchs, and even meeting new friends. As he ventured through these many quests, he took the opportunity to train himself more for the next tournament. It was less than 3 years away now, so he had to hurry, but that's okay, because he was anxious to get stronger._

_The next adventure would prove to be no different._

ooo

"One... two... three... four! One... two... three... four!" Goku chanted to himself as he jogged up the tall hill, while bouncing from his forehead a 500-lb boulder. He had seen some children from a nearby village doing the same thing with a small rubber ball, but obviously a small rubber ball wouldn't make him stronger, so the young boy decided on a huge rock in order to toughen up his already hard head. Of course, he wished he could have found a 1000-lb boulder so he could have had a real challenge.

His personal training, however, was cut short once he heard the shriek of a girl nearby. Surprised, he turned his head to the direction of the voice, only to have the boulder crash on his distracted head, and roll off down the hill. Goku rubbed the newly formed bump on his head and raced over to the source of the trouble in order to investigate. He peeped through some bushes, and saw a group of ruggish-looking warrior-typed men circled around a young person, who was rubbing her arm which was beginning to bleed. Goku was pretty experienced enough to figure out that the young person was a girl just by looking, and scrunched his face in anger at the thought of a bunch of men wanting to hurt a girl like this.

"Get out of here!" the girl shouted as she rubbed her injured arm.

One of the men scoffed. "Give up!" he sneered, "You can't possibly fight us off! You're just a weak, pathetic little girl!"

"You're land belongs to us!" shouted another man as he lunged forward with a pocketknife pointed out, aimed at her. Goku prepared to jump out and save the girl, but stopped short when he saw the girl duck his attack, stick her leg out, and trip the man, sending him face first hard into the dirt. Another man dashed at her with his fist extended, but the girl effortlessly frog-leaped over his shoulders and used the momentum to severely kick his spine, thus knocking him out cold and crashing into the ground below. Goku blinked in surprise. "Woah!" he cried, "I didn't know girls could be that strong!"

The girl rubbed her forehead, exhausted. Obviously, she wasn't used to this sort of challenge, and this short moment off guard was costly. A third member of the gang had snuck up from behind and struck her on the side of her head with his rock-like fist and sent her to the ground. Goku gasped as the man cracked his knuckles loudly and then rose his other fist, ready for a final blow. However, it was never dealt, as Goku jumped in and took the man out with a single punch to the face.

The others did a double take at this sudden intervention. "What's this?" mocked another man, "The 'strong toughie' amazon girl actually has a knight in shining armor to protect her?"

The girl's face turned to disgust. "Don't be stupid!" she shouted, "I don't know who he is!"

The man charged at Goku, ready to attack, but the seemingly small fragile boy was able to take out the extremely heavy built muscled man with a single punch to the gut. He fell over, doubled in pain, and passed out from lack of air.

The final three of the group turned their attention from the girl to Goku as they all raced at him from every corner with various sharp weapons in their hands. Once they approached him, Goku leaped straight into the air as the men crashed right into each other. As they backed away, rubbing their injured faces, Goku had fallen back down, and spun-kicked all three of them in one shot, knocking them out of the fight. Goku landed on a knee, and brushed his hands together. "That's all of them, I think..."

"Look out!"

Goku looked over his shoulder to see the first man loomed over the boy with his pocketknife held straight over the boy's head. He was about to take out this man, but didn't get the chance as an arrow was shot through his head and he fell over, dead. Goku quickly jumped out of the way before the giant corpse could land on him, and looked over to see the girl holding up a bow which had shot the arrow.

Goku was stunned. "You killed him?"

"Had no choice," the girl placed the bow on her strap attached to her back, "He was going to kill you. And besides, these men are evil and heartless."

"Yeah, but I could've--"

The conversation was cut short as the sound of a tribal cry rang through the air. "Ayiyiyiyiyiyi!"

The girl seemed shocked. "The tribe!"

Goku covered his ears, disgruntled. "Sheesh... what an annoying sound!"

Suddenly, dozens of women jumped from shrubs and from trees, and circled around Goku and the girl. One woman grabbed the girl's arm and yanked her out as the rest pulled out spears. Goku looked around to see himself surrounded by girls who were dressed as warriors, had spears pointed straight at him, and neither one of them looked very happy with him. "... Hi!" he waved.

"Who are you?" one of the women shouted.

The boy casually placed his hands behind his head. "I'm Son Goku."

"Are you one of them!" another women hissed.

"One of... who?"

"Those..." the woman's face went sour with disgust, "_...men?"_

Goku thought for a second. "Well... I guesso. I do have a wiener." Everyone around him fell flat on their faces.

"Take him to the queen!" another woman ordered, as everyone collected themselves.

"Who's 'the queen'?" Goku asked, "Is he a super strong guy?"

"Yes, _she_ is!" the woman responded as they grabbed Goku and led him along.

"ANOTHER strong girl?" Goku gasped, "Wow... but my grampa told me I shouldn't hit girls..."

"Wait!" the girl cried to the women, "Don't take him in!"

"Quiet, Daidai!" another amazon shouted, "You're in enough hot water as it is!"

ooo

The warrior-women took Goku to what looked like a tribal village. As they took him to the heart of the village, they forced him to his knees as the group around him stepped to the side to reveal a much taller and stronger looking woman. She had a sword strapped to her back and looked like she had feathers growing out of her head.

"Hrm..." Goku tilted his head, "Are you that 'queen' girl everyone was talking about?"

The tall woman sneered. "For your information, yes. I am Yaviss."

"You've got a lot of feathers on your head. Are you some kind of bird-lady?"

"It's my _CROWN, _thank you very much!" Yaviss responded, horribly offended, "But that should be the least of your worries. State your business!"

"But I don't need to pee right now."

"I MEAN tell me what you're doing here!"

"Oh. Well, I'm here to fight you. That is, if you're a super strong guy."

The amazons immediately stood on their guard and pointed their spears, but Yaviss calmly waved her hand at them. "Stand down..." The amazons did as told, and the queen looked to Goku. "I happen to be quite strong. In fact, the strongest amazon of them all, hence why I am the queen. If you wish to fight me..." She drew her large sword, "Give it your best shot!"

"All right! Here I go!" Goku chimed as he jumped at Yaviss. The queen swung her sword at the boy, but Goku easily caught the blade and effortlessly snapped it in half. Yaviss didn't have any time to react to this as Goku sucker-punched her in the face, sending her sprawled on her back. "Oh, that was boring!" Goku complained as he landed back on his feet, "You aren't very strong at all. I'm out of here."

He turned to leave, but was blocked by a horde of amazons, pointing their spears at him. Goku scowled. "Move it, I'm leaving!" The amazons jabbed their spears forward, but Goku leaped high over their heads.

"Don't let him get away!" Yaviss shouted. The amazons flung their spears at the still airborne Goku, who turned to see the assault approaching. He yanked out his nyoi-bo and spun it quickly, as it deflected all the incoming spears. Goku hit the ground and raced off, but didn't get far as another group of amazons blocked his path. One of the amazons tried to leg sweep him, but he jumped into the air and kicked her over, then raced off in the opposite direction, only to have Yaviss suddenly block his path and shoot a dart from a blowpipe, striking him in the cheek.

"OW!" he cried, "That hurt!" He yanked it out of his cheek, but suddenly got shot from behind with dozens of other darts from the other amazons. "Owowowowowowow!" he wailed, "That hurts even more!" He started yanking what he could out, but shortly became dizzy and ill, "Oooo... I suddenly don't feel very good..." And with that, he passed out.

The amazons approached the unconscious boy. "It doesn't even take half of that many tranquilizers to take out an entire elephant," spoke one, "What kind of boy is he?"

"I don't know," said Yaviss, "But I'm not taking any chances. Tie him up!" She smirked devilishly at the sound sleeping Goku, "He won't be going anywhere for a while..."

ooo

Picture of Daidai: h t t p / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / v i e w / 2 1 5 6 8 5 9 2 /

Picture of Yaviss: h t t p / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / v i e w / 2 1 4 2 8 8 2 3 /


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, the amazon tribe feasted the night away on various animal meats. Many gathered around small campfires either exchanging battle stories or celebrating their victory over the "male invader".

Speaking of which, Goku, after having been tranquilized, was tied up and placed in a small, cold hut. As punishment for her wandering off and nearly causing the other men to find their village, the young amazon girl, Daidai, was sent to keep guard of the hut to make sure the strange boy didn't escape, but the moaning and stomach growling from inside told her he wasn't going anywhere.

"Daidai, here," an amazon woman placed a plate of tiger meat by the young amazon, and walked off back to her campfire.

"Thanks," she muttered as she picked up her dinner and opened her mouth. She stopped, however, at the sound of the boy's stomach growling quite loudly, followed by, "Sssooo... hungrryyyy..."

Daidai looked down at her meat, and sighed. She couldn't bring herself to let him suffer. The amazons sure hated men, it was their policy or something. She was raised to be independent and a mighty warrior, and most importantly, never rely on a man to do anything for you, especially fight for you. But this boy did save her life. He didn't mean any harm. The amazons may have hated men in general, but she personally didn't have any vignette, plus she did owe this boy.

So she got up, made sure no one was watching, and entered the dark hut. The moonlight shining through the window revealed a famished Goku, weak as anything, and moaning like a sick dog. "So... hungeee..."

"Here you go," Daidai bent down to the boy and ripped apart half of her meat, raising one half up to Goku's mouth. The sight of food was enough to perk him up, grin wildly, and grab the meat with his tongue, swallowing it whole.

"Mmm! Great!" he cheered, "MORE!"

Daidai froze for a second, her half of the meat ready to go into her mouth but didn't quite make it. After a moment, she slowly handed Goku her half, and he once again managed to grab it with his tongue and swallow whole. "MORE!"

"That's... all I have," she sighed.

Goku pouted, but then smiled. "Oh well. Thank you!"

"I suppose we're even now."

"I guesso..." Goku jumped to his feet, then flexed his muscles, and in a moment, his ropes snapped and he was free.

Daidai was surprised. "Woah! You really are strong!"

Goku swung his arm around in a circle, loosening his cramped muscele. "Yep. Well, see ya!" He headed towards the window and opened it up.

"Woah, wait a minute!" Daidai called, "Where are you going?"

"I don't think these people like me very much," the boy responded, "'Sides, I gotta get training s'more. Bye!"

Daidai grabbed his shoulders, "Wait! You can't go!"

Goku knitted his eyebrows, "Why not?"

"I'm already in trouble as it is... If you're gone, who knows what Queen Yaviss will do to me!"

"Sorry, but I don't wanna stay here!"

Daidai sighed. "You're right... you shouldn't have to stay here if you don't want to. You didn't really do anything wrong, after all..."

"Good!" Goku started climbing out the window.

"Wait!"

Goku was getting annoyed, "What now?"

"I don't want to get in trouble," Daidai looked to her feet, "You don't think I can come with you, can I?"

"Hm... I don't know..."

"It won't be long, and I can help you escape. Then I can come back, and at least say I _tried_ to catch you."

Goku pondered it over some more, "Well... if you were really bad, you wouldn't have fed me. And it's not like I can't get away on my own anyway." He shrugged, "Okay, you can come."

Daidai sighed a breath of relief. "Whew... thanks!"

Looking out the window, Daidai made sure there were no other amazons nearby, and climbed out the window. She held her arms up to help Goku out, but he had already effortlessly jumped out in a single leap. She blinked in surprise, then shook it off, made sure the coast was clear, and led the way out without being seen.

ooo

It was around this time when an amazon walked by, and noticed that the young amazon girl was not at her post. "Daidai?" she called as she approached the quiet hut, "Where are you? You didn't wander off again, did you? You know Yaviss will have your head if you get into trouble again."

She opened the door and peered in, only to find it empty. Daidai wasn't there... but wait, neither was the boy prisoner!

"Queen Yaviss!" the amazon warrior raced out and towards the throne, "The boy! He's gone! And so is Daidai!"

"He's escaped?" Yaviss jumped to her feet, "And the young one has disappeared too? Wonderful..." She cupped her hands to her mouth and shouted, "AMAZONS! TO ME!"

It didn't take long before the entire tribe gathered around the queen. "Listen up! The boy is gone! We don't know if he's with the Colonial Men or not, but we cannot afford to take that risk! Our land is in danger of being taken over! We must spread out and search for him, as well as Daidai. Go forth!"

The amazons gave a tribal shout and turned to carry out the order, but they didn't get very far when they became suddenly attacked and outnumbered.

ooo

"How long do you plan on following me?" Goku called back to the young amazon racing behind him.

"Long enough to convince the others that I gave some sort of a chase."

Goku began slowing down, "But we've almost covered 10 acres..." He then stopped and turned around to face her. "Are you running away or something?"

Daidai stopped besides him. "Of course not! I'm proud to be apart of the amazon tribe!" She was quiet for a moment, then face faulted, "I'm just afraid of facing them... Because I'm young, most of them think of me as a failure and incapable of being a warrior."

"But you are a warrior," said Goku, "Even if you are a girl! I saw you fight some of those guys. You aren't that bad. Why let someone else tell you if you're good or not? You're the only person who can decide that."

Daidai looked down at the boy. When he wasn't dumb, he was actually kind of smart. She smiled, "Thanks, Goku..."

The tender moment was rudely interrupted by the obnoxious laughter nearby in the shrubs. Curiosity got to the duo and they decided to peer through to see what the commotion was. There, they saw three men who had that familiar ruggish look from earlier, lying of the ground and swinging wine bottle around in the air.

"Hm... just a bunch of drunk guys," Goku shrugged.

Daidai's face tightened. "It's the Colonial Men!"

"The what..?"

"From the group we were fighting earlier! These are the guys who want to usurp our land!"

"They wanna drink it...?"

"No, stupid!" Daidai shouted, "Usurp means take over! They wanna take over our land!"

"Oh..." Goku then scowled, "That's bad!"

One of the men looked over after hearing voices. "Er..?" he struggled to sit up, "Lookit... it's one o' 'dem girlie girls from that chick tribe..."

Daidai's face got tighter, "You creeps!" she shouted, "Get out of here! You're not taking over our land! You may have gotten me earlier, but I'm sure I'll have no trouble taking care of three drunks!"

One of the other men burst out into laughter, "Sure, if ya say so! You may take us, but y'can't take ALL of us..." he snickered, "Yer little girlie tribe can't even take all o' us..."

Daidai raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"He means when we all attack at once, that land o' yers will be good as ours," the third man spoke, "O' course, we celebrated alil' too soon, but yer just a little girl, I bet we can take you even smashed..."

The amazon shot forward and grabbed the man by his collar. "Where are your men?" she snarled, "Where are they now?"

The other two men got to their feet, but Goku knocked them both down with a kick to each their backs. Once they hit the ground, out cold, he glared up at the third man. "You better answer her, or else I'll deal with you even harder!"

The man swallowed, but then snickered, "Yer too late... they left 'while ago. They're prol'ly at the land right now. Heheh...how many girls ya got? Twenty? We've fifty... and girls can't fight! Nyahahaha!"

Daidai slapped the man's face into unconsciousness, then turned to Goku. "These guys really are strong, even if they're a little drunk," she said, "We have to get back to the village and help the others!"

Goku nodded, "Right! Get on my back!" he said as he turned around and pointed to his backside, "I can get us there in double-time!"

Daidai blinked at the offer, but then decided to take it up. This was no time to ponder the kid's ability to carry someone who was about four heads taller than him. "Okay," she said as she climbed on his back and he gripped onto her tightly, "... And thank you."

Goku smiled in response, then turned tail and dashed off towards the direction of the amazon tribal village.

ooo

The Colonial Men, after taking down every amazon in sight and tying them up, gobbled down the tiger meat that the women had originally caught and poured wine down their throats.

"That almost seemed easy!" one of them gloated, "A surprise attack all at once! Keep a few of us back to throw 'em off, and knock 'em all out here!"

"So much for 'girl power', huh?" another man boasted, and the men were in an uproar of laughter.

"This is our land!" Yaviss shouted from behind, "How dare you trespass and take over! You men sicken me!"

"Shaddap!" a big buff male warrior slammed his fist against her face, "Sheesh, this one don't like to stay down. I can see why they made 'dis toughie the queenie!"

"Well, she's annoyin' the hell outta all of us!" shouted another guy, "Put 'er outta 'er misery or somethin'"

The buff warrior smirked evilly at the queen. "Yer 'da owner of 'dis land, eh? Well, once we take you out once and fer all, this land'll be all ours for 'de takin'!" He grabbed the handle of her sword, which she had replaced earlier after her fight with the little boy and pulled it out while tossing her flat on her stomach.

"STOP!" an amazon warrior shouted, "Leave her alone! Don't kill Yaviss!"

The man obviously ignored her and raised the sword high in the air, aiming carefully at her neck. Yaviss clamped her eyes shut and waited for the killing strike. As the man swung the sword over his shoulder and at the queen's neck...

**TWOK!**

"EYARGH!" the man grabbed his hand which was struck by an arrow and the sword clanged to the ground next to Yaviss. The surprised queen looked over. "Daidai!"

The men scrambled to their feet and glared over at the intruders. There was one last amazon they apparently forgot to take care of, as well as a small boy who looked like he couldn't do much damage.

"Annoying punks!" one of the men shouted, "Git outta here!"

"Leave our land!" Daidai shouted back, "This land belongs to the amazons, not to you creeps!"

"Get 'em!" the 50 men charged towards the two young warriors. Daidai rose her bo and began shooting more arrows at the men. Goku charged forward himself, ramming into a large group and knocking them over like bowling pins as he headed towards Yaviss and the buff man. The man picked up Yaviss' sword with his good hand and swung it at Goku, but the boy had quickly pulled out his nyoi-bo and met the sword with his pole. The man pulled back and swung again, but Goku once again blocked, but this time, he twisted the pole around, which in turn twisted the sword out of the man's hands and fell to the floor. As the man quickly bent over to pick it back up, Goku took the opportunity to slam the end of the nyoi-bo into his chin and knocking the bigger opponent flat on his back. Behind him, Goku could hear more men charging towards him, and so he turned around and held his pole out. "Nyoi-bo, extend!" he shouted as the pole stretched out and he swung it over to knock it into the group of charging men before they could get any closer, and used the momentum to bat them over the horizon.

Goku then turned to Yaviss, knelt by her, and began undoing her ropes. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Helping you!" Goku responded.

"How dare you treat me like a damsel in distress!" Yaviss shouted.

"You're not doing a good job helping yourself," Goku grumbled as he threw the ropes aside, "Now go free the others! I'll keep taking on those guys!"

Yaviss would have made an attempt to kill Goku then and there, but the boy had already turned tail and charge towards more of the men. Goku would have to wait. The Colonial Men were the biggest threat. So she grabbed her sword and went to free the closest amazon in need.

Meanwhile Daidai was holding her own, shooting arrows at men while ducking punches and kicking or punching any whom came too near to her. Of course, this was a tad too overwhelming for the young amazon, and before she could shoot her final arrow, one of the men snuck up from behind and grabbed a hold of her tightly, causing her to drop her bow. The man held her up as another man ran at her with a pocketknife pointed at her. Just before he could stab her, the man was struck in the head by a spear. The man holding Daidai looked over in shocked as the amazons charged towards the man, screaming their tribal cry. Then, he got kicked in the side of the head by Goku.

The men fought back, but after losing most of their men already, the amazons, with the assistance of Son Goku, had the upper hand killing them off. Those who survived or weren't unconscious had run off. Yaviss grabbed the collar of one man and yanked him back, hissing in his ear, "Tell your men if any one of you are sighted, we'll deal a greater blow than this..." She shoved him off and he went scrambling after his friends.

The amazons cheered, celebrating their victory. The Colonial Men were defeated and many killed off. This attack will surely scare them away for good. And if it doesn't, they will definitely prepare just incase.

Goku and Daidai were among those celebrating. The amazon girl clapped her hand on Goku's shoulder, smiling brightly at him. Goku grinned back. It looked very adorable on him.

However... "DAIDAI!"

The celebration was cut dramatically. The two turned around nervously as the rest of the tribe stared daggers down at the two. Yaviss stepped forward. "Daidai... explain yourself! Where have you gone? And what is that boy doing untied and 'saving' us?"

Goku blinked, confused, while Daidai sweated beads. "I... I can explain!" she said. She looked down at Goku and frowned, "The boy got away." Goku glanced up at her, surprised. "I know I usually get in trouble a lot," the girl responded, "But I wanted to prove myself by capturing him and bringing him back myself! I wanted to show you all that I am capable of being a real amazon warrior, and now that I did bring him back, I can safely say myself that I _am_ a warrior!"

Yaviss stared coldly at Daidai for a moment, but then her face softened and she smiled. "Anybody who can assist in a winning battle is truly an amazon warrior. Nobody is perfect. As long as you continue your training and are dedicated to the tribe, you will always be considered a warrior of my tribe. And besides, you DID bring him back, and he was the strong point of our victory. Daidai, you are a hero today." The tribe applauded loudly for her. Daidai smiled widely as her eyes glazed. She had finally won the respect of her fellow amazons.

"Um... excuse me...?"

The amazons snapped their heads and scowled at Goku, who stepped back and sweated. "Um... What about me...?"

"Yes... what _will_ we do about you?" Yaviss snarled, "For trespassing on our land, and even worse... saving us like we were helpless little girls!"

Goku scowled, "But I did it to help you!"

"Typical for a man to think he needs to help a woman no matter the situation."

"Sheesh," Goku pouted, "You sure are a stickler."

"Insulting will only add more injury!" Yaviss drew her sword, "Hold him down, amazons, while I..."

"WAIT!"

Everyone looked over to Daidai suspiciously. She swallowed hard, but then knitted her eyebrows. "Queen Yaviss, since I saved the day, would it be too much if I decided the punishment?"

Goku looked to the girl, shocked. "Daidai!"

Yaviss sighed. "I suppose so. Go ahead."

Daidai cleared her throat, then pointed at the small boy. "Son Goku! You are hereby banned from ever entering our territory! You are not to be seen anywhere near our land! If you violate this order, you will be severely punished!"

Goku just stared, stunned at the betrayal of who he thought was a friend. Daidai stared back at him, her eyes glazed in tears. Goku frowned, but then his face glowered. "Okay, if that's what you want... I need to get going anyway." He turned and began off.

Daidai watched him go, disquieted. "Daidai," Yaviss approached the girl, "That punishment seemed to be a little light. Why did you let him get off easy? You're not going soft already, are you?"

The girl dipped her head. "No, Queen," she responded, "Think what you will. I'll have plenty of time to prove myself once and for all."

ooo

Goku continued on the path to what he hoped was a little closer to Papaya Island. He hoped he could get some sort of training done along the way, or find something to eat. Anything to get his mind off today's events. She seemed like a good person. How could she turn around and stab him in the back like that? I guess not every friend that he makes is going to be a good one.

"Goookuuuu!" he heard somebody behind him running towards his way. He fumed and continued walking on, trying to ignore the familiar voice heading for him. The voice didn't stop shouting for him, and eventually, an exhausted amazon girl finally caught up to Goku, and collapsed to her knees in front of him, completely out of breath. "Sheesh... I had to run with all my might just to keep up with you walking!"

"What do you want?" Goku responded coldly.

Daidai looked up at Goku, her eyes still glazed with tears. "Goku... please forgive me for what I did. I didn't want to put you out as the bad guy. But you have to understand just how harsh the amazons are. I can get in big trouble just by leaving the village and being seen with you. Imagine what they could have done to you just for being a guy."

Goku looked to the ground. "These amazons sure are sticklers... How can you stay with them?"

"They may be rough, but I've grown up with them all my life, and I want to be the best amazon I can be. It's kinda like you with wanting to be the strongest warrior ever!"

Goku put his hands behind his head and chuckled. "Hehheh... I guesso, huh?"

Daidai took his hand. "Listen, you may not be allowed near our land, but I still plan on 'sneaking out' every now and then. I hope you and I can still be friends. Please?"

Goku looked up at the girl. At first glance she did look like she was a nice person, but looking into her eyes proved to Goku that she was indeed a good person, and a good friend. He smiled brightly. "Sure!"

Daidai smiled back. "Thank you!" she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, "And thank you for helping us. You truly are the real hero today." She winked, "But let's not let the tribe know that."

Goku laughed. "Okay!"

ooo

_Goku seems to have a knack for making new friends, regardless of whether they appeared to be good or bad. His adventures carry him throughout the world and his experience makes him a better and stronger person._

_But will it be enough come the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai?_

_Hurry, Goku!_

END.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope it didn't such too badly. XD I'm happy with the first chapter, but then I hit a snag and couldn't figure out what to write next. Then it came to me last night, and since I was so much on a roll, I figured I'd finish it up all tonight and be over with! Now I can concentrate on my pending fanfics! Look for them in about six years! ;) 


End file.
